FIG. 18 is a sectional view showing an example of conventional. LED lighting device (see Patent Document 1, for example). The LED lighting device X illustrated in the figure includes a substrate 91 in the form of an elongated rectangle, a plurality of LED chips 92 mounted on the substrate 91, a tube 93 housing the substrate 91, terminals 94, and a circuit 95 for lighting the LED chips 92. On the substrate 91 is formed a wiring, not shown, connected to the LED chips 92 and the terminals 94. The LED lighting device X is structured such that the LED modules 92 can be turned on when the terminals 94 are fitted into inlet ports of a socket of a general-use fluorescent lighting fixture. Since the LED chips 92 have low power consumption and a long life, the use of the LED lighting device X in place of a fluorescent lamp is advantageous in terms of cost and effect to the environment. The general-use fluorescent lighting fixture herein refers to lighting fixtures widely used for interior lighting as the main application, and more specifically, lighting fixtures which use, for example in Japan, a commercial power supply of 100 V and to which a JIS C7617 straight-tube fluorescent lamp or a JIS C7618 circular fluorescent lamp can be attached.
However, lighting fixtures for conventional fluorescent lamps are designed on the assumption that the terminal 94 exists at each end of the lamp and that the light is emitted in all directions around the circumference. Thus, when a plurality of LED lighting devices X are attached to a lighting fixture designed for a plurality of fluorescent lamps arranged in series, a dark portion exists between adjacent LED lighting devices X, which causes poor appearance. Further, even when a user wishes to illuminate only a certain part of a wall with light, the LED lighting device X emits light also to other portions. To prevent this, e.g. a light-shielding cover that covers half the circumference of the LED lighting device X needs to be provided.    Patent Document 1: JP-U-H06-54103